


When Things Change

by whistle0697



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, POV Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistle0697/pseuds/whistle0697
Summary: He hid a few afternoons in his room thinking and it didn´t take long for Stiles to notice that his best buddy was upset.It was Friday afternoon as Scott heard the Jeep arrive and then some seconds later Stiles was in Scott´s room with two strawberry milkshakes and curly fries in his hands.
Relationships: Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 33





	When Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story, I think I wrote it about six years ago. Now I fixed some typos etc. but if you find other mistakes please let me know.   
> Word wanted to change oh my fucking god into oh my god and I think that´s hilarious ^^   
> I really appreciate kudos or any other feedback, so thanks for reading and letting me know what you think!   
> Until next time, see ya  
> Love whistle

Oh my god was I stupid?! How could I trust her? Even love her? I should have known after the incident with Kate.   
Scott was angry, tired, and disappointed with himself. He wondered if Allison’s feelings had been true or if she just pretended to manipulate him. But it doesn´t matter anymore....

He hid a few afternoons in his room thinking and it didn´t take long for Stiles to notice that his best buddy was upset.   
It was Friday afternoon as Scott heard the Jeep arrive and then some seconds later Stiles was in Scott´s room with two strawberry milkshakes and curly fries in his hands.

"Everything ok dude?" Stiles asked Scott cautiously. "Hmmm ... yeah" Scott mumbled.   
"Convincing buddy what is it? Werewolf business? Allison?"  
Scotts expression got even more sad and angry after the last subject Stiles mentioned.   
Stiles couldn´t help and pulled Scott into a bear hug. Surprised Scott went stiff but slowly melted into the embrace of his best friend.  
It felt like they hugged for hours but it seemed to help, Scott began to relax. They separated taking their time to sit on Scotts bed comfortably.  
"Sooo buddy how do you feel about pizza or a movie?" Stiles wanted to know.   
"Thanks, I will call, and you find something to watch for us ok?"   
Stiles nodded but before he could even go to the big shelf on the other side of the room someone called "We are home please come downstairs!" 

Scott and Stiles stared at each other with irritated expressions on their faces. Then Stiles shrugged his shoulders and clattered down the stairs. Seconds later Scott followed him.  
Downstairs Scott could see his mom, Stiles and the Sheriff standing in the living room. Stiles beckoned Scott over. His mom and the Sheriff were beaming.

"Hey daddy-o tell us already what you have done that your grins are practically reaching the ceiling." Stiles smirked.  
The answer came without hesitation "We are engaged and are getting married next month.  
The boys were baffled but over the moon happy for their parents.

______________________ 

Scott is now here in the little cathedral of Beacon Hills. The ceremony was really touching, most of the female guests had tears in their eyes and the males didn´t seem to be left out. But he was looking forward to the party afterwards, to get drunk together with his friends. Enjoying this amazing July night, when so many of his friends and family are happy. 

Aiden and Lydia are both happy because they have a sex thing going on. So are Isaac and Allison. Ethan and Danny make a nice couple, both wearing black suits and red ties.  
Even Derek seemed to be content. The man was rebuilding the old Hale residence together with Peter and Cora. Scott felt amazing too. There were no nightmares anymore keeping him up the whole night. 

The last month Scott and Stiles did everything together. Finally. Afterwards Scott DID notice how much he ignored and ditched his best friend for his first love. And now everything was OK again. Maybe even better. 

As the whole bunch of people in the church began to cheer and clap, Scott was back in reality and Stiles gave him a funny look. Amused he just winked at Stiles. The married pair walked out of the church while all the guests were congratulating them.

Now had come the time to celebrate at Scotts and Melissa´s backyard. Quickly everybody was dancing and having fun. Amazed at the sight of so many people drinking and having fun Scott asked Stiles for a dance with a mischievous grin on his face. 

The later it got the more people left. Scott said groggily "Come on we are going to bed ... want to share?" Giggling and snickering the best friends and now brothers tried to mount the stairs up to Scotts room.

Falling into the soft mattress of Scotts bed the boys bumped together and somehow Stiles was lying on Scott. Chuckling Stiles wanted to pull himself off Scott but didn´t achieve his goal instead he was nearly touching Scotts nose with his own. 

Both boys went still. Nobody tried to get it right and then they were kissing. And kissing got to licking passionately into each other’s mouths. Moaning and groaning included. The next thing happening was pulling off their clothes quickly and throwing them on the floor.   
The kisses soon got sloppier and the boys fell asleep curled up together. 

In the morning Scott was the first one to awake and panicked as he remembered everything that happened last night. All he could think was that he had to get away for now and sort his feelings. He went for a run.

How could this happen? Am I in love with Stiles? In love with my best friend? Could it have been the alcohol? What should I do now? Get back and tell him I am all upset? Should I tell him sorry? Does he maybe have feelings for me? Oh, my fucking god ....

Seeing that he was back at his house he knew that he must talk to Stiles about the feelings he didn´t even notice before.  
He dashed up the stairs and heard Stiles mumbling. Scott opens the door, and he would have collided with Stiles if it hadn´t been for his werewolf abilities. 

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but Scott didn´t want to listen. Not after this night. Instead he leaned closer and kissed Stiles carefully. As their mouths touched Stiles went stiff. But not for long. Right as Scott disappointedly began to detach his lips from his best friends, Stiles started to kiss him back with everything he had. 

And then Scott did know for sure that this was right where he belonged. He belonged here together with his best friend maybe even boyfriend kissing as if there was no tomorrow. And he knew that they could make it work. They will have to talk what exactly they felt and there will be arguments and fights but also love and hope.


End file.
